Minato And Kushina: New Dawn
by xXRadiantMoonXx
Summary: The Story of how hey met. There will be regret, Romance, Betrayle, Trust, and action. kushinaXminato
1. They First Met

-Note

Hi guys, I have been reading some fan fictions about Kushina and Minato, mostly based on Kushina, well, what about Minato? So here I am Making a fanfic about it. So I hope you enjoy it. Also, let it be known that I LOVE reviews/comments. Thanks.

__________________________________

It was a rainy Morning. Minato was waking up from his bed, his room was large, it was the size of two rooms. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got out of his bed. He dressed up and he went downstairs to eat his breakfast. Then someone knocked on the door. He got up from his table and went to the door. It was a messenger ninja.

"Minato, the Hokage needs to see you." Said the Messenger.

"What for?" Minato asked.

"Dunno, he never said." Replied the messenger.

"Okay then, let me get my vest on, and I will be right out." Said Minato

As soon as Minato put on his vest, he left for the Hokage's office. 'What does he want now?' He asked himself. As soon as he reached the Hokage's Office, he kneeled before the Hokage.

"Ah, there you are, Minato. I have a mission for you. Some Ninja from the Whirlpool Village are heading to another village here in the land of fire for a goodwill Mission, they need extra ninja to protect the princess of their village."

"Of course, where shall I meet them?"

"They are at the eastern boarder, it's not too far from here it only takes a few hours for _you _but on the way back, it will take 3 days. Here are the supplies you will need." Said the Hokage as he handed Minato a green backpack.

"Thank you, sir."

"Now hurry up and go to the boarder the whirlpool ninja are not the patient kind." Joked the Hokage.

Minato nodded his head, took the backpack, and left in a yellow flash.

It had been four hours, Minato was walking on a pathway until he had finally spotted a group of whirlpool ninja. He went up to them.

"You from Konoha?" Asked a man with a blue suit on.

"Yes I am, My name Is Minato." He replied.

"They only sent one ninja?! Well, how considerate of them." Said a she-ninja In a red suit. Her hair was a ruby color.

"Kushina! Do you not know who this man is?" Said a Ninja in a Green suit with a grey coat.

"He said his name was… Minato, right? So, yeah, I do know who he is." Replied Kushina.

"Kushina, your such a dummy. This guy is Konoha's Yellow Flash! Haven't you heard of him before? He IS famouse after all." Replied the ninja in a blue suit.

"Nope, Never heard of him, can we just hurry and bring the princess to the Johori Village?" She said.

"Hey, I have a name!" said a woman in a gold and white kimono.

"Sorry, your highness. Forgive me for her rudeness." Said the Ninja in a grey coat.

"You are forgiven. So, Minato, you are the yellow flash of Konoha, it is such an honor to be in your presence." Said the Princess as she blushed.

"Thank you. Please forgive me for I don't know what your name is." Said Minato

The Princess blushed and giggled.

"Her name is Kaihanaru." Said Kushina. "My Name Is Kushina." She Pointed at the Ninja In a grey coat. "His name is Hidaro." Then she pointed at the ninja in the blue suit. "And his name is Orito." She finished and she crossed her arms.

"Kushina is a natural knuckle head. I think she has been to Konoha before, maybe a few times." Said Orito.

"Shut up Orito." Said Kushina looking ticked off.

"Why don't you, Kushina? You're the knuckle head!" Orito taughnted back.

"The knuckle head who could beat you up." Said Hidaro.

"Jeez… Thanks a lot for backing me up Hidaro" Said Orito.

"I see you all get along well." Interrupted Minato.

Everyone was silent. They were all looking at him, then they looked at each other again and started arguing some more. Minato couldn't beleive how they couldn't get along with eachother. Especially the girl with the red hair.

"Orito you need to shut up." Said Kushina.

"Your one to talk, Kushina." Taunted Kaihanaru.

"Oh please, don't be so full of yourself!" said Kushina.

"Kushina, you have such a terrible temper." Said Hidaro.

'This is going to be a long trip' Minato thought to himself. He stared at them all and looked around, while they where all arguing, Minato noticed that people where all around them.

"Everyone stop." He said.

Everyone looked back at Minato. He jumped into the air and threw a kunai into a bush near them.

"Hygaaa!" Sounded a voice in the bush.

Everyone's eyes directed all around them as Rogue ninjas attacked. Kushina Threw a shurriken at one of them, as Orito jumped and hit another rogue ninja. Hidaro was knocked to the ground by one of them. Kushina tackled the man who knocked down Hidaro and strarted to punch his face. Minato made some Kage Bunshin.

The battle has begun!


	2. Getting to Know One Another

As Minato summoned 12 shadow clones, The clones threw kunai at every bandit. Minato then disappeared in a bright, yellow flash and took all of them out in an instant.

"Where did Kushina go to?" Asked Orito.

"Oh, I think I saw her chasing one of the bandits into the trees, knowing Kushina, she will probably beat the crap out of them." Answered Hidaro.

"I'll go after her, Minato, come with me." Said Orito.

Minato gave a nod and leaped out of the right side of the road and into the forest along with Orito. As they went deeper into the forest, they heard cracking sounds.

"Yup, we are headed the right way." Said Orito with a board face.

"Come back here you bastard! I'm not finished yet!" Kushina's voice sounded within the forest. Minato was beginning to regret this.

"Get away from me! You are crazy!" Sounded another, unfamiliar, voice.

Orito looked at Minato as they jumped from tree to tree.

"So, what's it like in Konoha?" He asked.

"Well, it is large. The people there are nice. There are many ninjas as well." Answered Minato.

"I would love to go there, Kushina tells me stories about it." He said.

"What kind of sto-" Minato was interrupted as Kushina came out of a tree with a bandit almost hitting Minato.

"Ahhh!" Yelled the brown haired bandit.

Minato landed on the ground. Kushina brought the bandit to the ground and began to punch the living daylights out of him.

"The poor bastard." Said Orito.

After Kushina had finished pounding the bandit's head into the ground, she got up and looked at Orito.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Asked Orito.

"Oh, I don't know. Why is your face looking at my eyes?" She joked as a smirk came across her face. They went back to Hidaro and the princess.

"Ah, so your back, how was your killing spree, hmm, Kushina?" Taunted Hidaro.

"If you keep being a smart-ass, I'm gonna have to resume my 'killing spree'." Threatened Kushina.

The princess stared at Minato in awe.

"Wow! That was amazing! Seeing the yellow flash in action!" She wailed in amazement.

Kushina looked at Minato with a curious face.

"Hey, Minato, that's your name right?" She asked. Minato gave a nod.

"That super fast thing you did back there, you have to tell me how you do that!" Said Kushina excitedly.

"I am afraid I can't do that. Sorry." Said Minato as he gave an awkward smile.

"Aww, why not? I really want to know!" She mumbled out loud.

"Well, I only want to teach it to my children, so it is only reserved for family." He said.

Kaihanaru's face went blank.

"You have children? How many?" She asked.

"I don't have any, well, not yet anyways." Answered Minato. They all began walking down the muddy road.

"So you and your wife are trying to have kids?" Asked Kaihanaru

"No, I don't have a wife. But hopefully I will someday." Said Minato.

"Oh I see now. So your single?" Asked Kaihanaru.

"Stop asking all of those embarrassing questions!" Shouted Orito.

Kaihanaru blushed as Minato no longer paid attention to her. They continued to walk for 3 hours. Until it had started to get dark.

"We should set up camp." Said Hidaro.

"Good Idea, it looks like it is going to rain, we wouldn't want anyone to catch a cold." Said Kaihanaru. They began to set up 2 tents. One for Kushina and Kaihanaru, and the other for Minato, Orito, and Hidaro. They all went in there tents to get ready to rest for the night.

"So, Minato, how's it like being famous?" Asked Orito.

"People tend to crowd me and some of the girls stalk me." Answered Minato.

"So, why did you take this mission?" Asked Orito.

"Well, I enjoy helping people, and I also get money for these missions." Minato joked.

"Huh, well, I am here because I really want to visit Konoha, Kushina keeps telling us stories about it. Sounds like a nice place." Said Orito.

"I am here to redeem my name. I failed my last mission." Said Hidaro.

"What about Kushina? Why is she here?" Asked Minato.

"She is here because, well, she just does a lot of missions. I don't know what her motive is." Answered Hidaro.

"We should probably get to sleep." Said Minato.

The three boys went to sleep. Looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
